Above and Beyond-Oliver's POV
by anthfan
Summary: A companion piece to 'Above and Beyond', told from Oliver's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a companion piece to 'Above and Beyond'. PLEASE read that one first! When I finished 'A&B' I had questions about Oliver's motivations. So I started thinking, and I realized I needed to know why he did what he did. I don't typically write from Oliver's POV, it does not come naturally to me. I decided to push myself. Also, The Dirty Martini kind of challenged me to have something posted. **

**So, this is Oliver's POV of 'Above and Beyond', which I will again ask you to read first. It will not a be a point for point re-telling. Mostly hitting the high points, especially for the moments of Oliver's that we didn't get to see before. Enjoy, and let me know what you think. **

Oliver thanked the bank manager and waited until he stepped out of the room before he began looking through the numerous drawers.

There had been quite the collection of jewelry amassed by the Queen family in the past century since his great-grandfather had made his fortune in the railroads. Every subsequent generation had added more pieces, including his parents.

As he pulled open the different velvet lined drawers he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. He wasn't exactly sure why he was even here to begin with.

When he'd told Digg to turn the car around and head to the bank, he'd seen the questions in the other man's eyes. Digg had accompanied Moira Queen here enough times prior to an event, briefcase holding a million dollar necklace handcuffed to his wrist, to know that the bank Oliver had directed him to wasn't the one where the Queens had their financial accounts. But Digg didn't say a word, he merely turned the car around.

Oliver's main motivation for this trip was he needed Felicity to be safe. Logically she knew her plan was sound, and their best option. She'd slowly shown him that busting down doors and shooting arrows at everything that moved was not necessarily always the best choice. There were other ways of enacting justice.

His initial reaction was to say no. In fact, that's all he had said. Just, no. Two hours of sparring with Digg got a bit more out of him.

He knew enough about Mason to know he was slime, there just wasn't ever enough evidence to take him down. Felicity's intel was good, her plan was solid, even though at that point he hadn't heard all of it, he had a pretty good idea of what it would entail. If it had been anyone except her Oliver would have signed off on it immediately.

Digg had locked eyes with him and said, "You can't treat her any differently. You do and you'll lose her."

The definition of 'lose' was ambiguous, and Oliver knew Digg had used the word on purpose.

So he'd gone back out, and listen while his bright, naive Felicity laid out exactly how she planned on pulling off this mission. Except she never once mentioned the fact that she'd basically be prostituting herself to make it happen.

She was to the point and professional, like she did this sort of thing all the time. But he could hear the tremble in her voice and how she clenched her hands under the desk so he wouldn't see them shake.

When she was done she waited quietly. He could see the hope and the fear in her eyes. He looked to Digg, who was staring at him, reminding him of all they had discussed earlier.

He shut his eyes tight and looked to the ceiling before he agreed.

He'd spent two days ignoring the impending mission. Digg and Felicity had been working together on the specifics and he'd left it up to them. And now, less than forty eight hours before she was going to throw herself at a man he'd like to introduce his arrows to, he was in a bank vault, going through millions of dollars worth of jewelry.

Keep Felicity safe.

This was the mantra that ran through his head on a loop that he couldn't shake.

She would be on the comms, and have a panic button, but he needed more redundancy. He told himself that's why he was looking through earrings, and necklaces, and even a tiara or two from days gone by.

Yes, he could hide a GPS tracker in any number of places, including an earring she already owned, but...he needed this to be something from him. He needed it to count. He just wasn't sure why.

The piece he chose was almost overlooked. It lay in a drawer with several other small pieces, most of which were outdated, or too old for Felicity. Just as he was pushing the handle back in the jewelry shifted and he spotted it.

Slowly he drew the drawer back open and reached in. It was perfect. A small hair clip. Not so big it would draw attention, but special in it's own right. Diamonds and metal work formed a scrolling floral design, highlighted with pearls and one central ruby.

It was in his breast pocket before he could think on it any further.

"Get what you came for?" Digg asked as Oliver climbed back in the car.

Oliver responded by giving him another address. When Digg pulled up in front of Youngston and Sons jewelers he gave Oliver a hard look in the rearview mirror. "I hope you know what you're doing, man."

"Be back in ten." Oliver said in reply and slid out.

The shop was exactly as he had remembered it from his childhood. He didn't think he'd stepped foot inside in a decade. His father had brought him here a few times, and he recalled him talking about quality and workmanship. A small bell jingled as he pushed inside, the space dark except for the well lit cases.

An older man came out of a back room and squinted at Oliver, the light from the door making him appear in silhouette. But when Oliver got closer the man's face lit up with recognition.

"Young Oliver!" he exclaimed, wiping his hands on a cloth before he extended one for Oliver to shake. "It has been a long time." He assumed this was Youngston the elder.

"Yes sir, it has." Oliver responded, finding himself at ease.

"What can I help you with?" Oliver appreciated that the man did not mention his time on the island at all.

Oliver gave him a small smile and pulled the hair clip from him pocket. He laid it on a square of velvet and waited as the man turned on a light to shine on the space.

"Ah, this is a lovely piece." he said softly, picking it up and turning it over in his hands.

"I'd like to have it cleaned please." Oliver said

"Of course. I believe some of the settings could be tightened..."

"Whatever you think needs to be done. I do need it as soon as possible though."

"I can have it done by the end of the day." the jeweler assured him

"Excellent." Just as Oliver turned to leave, the man called out

"Is there anything else, Mr. Queen. We have many services beyond cleaning and repair. Engraving...resetting...anything you might wish."

At the word engraving Oliver turned. "Engraving? Would it still be ready today?"

"Yes, of course." Youngston fumbled behind the counter and handed Oliver a slip of paper and a pen. "Write down what you would like engraved here."

Oliver didn't hesitate. It was impulsive, and it was without thought, and he would spend the next week struggling with why he did what he did. The pen slid easily over the paper as Oliver wrote the message he wanted carved into this piece for Felicity and passed it back to the jeweler without reading it over.

"Very good, Mr. Queen." Youngston said, his eyes read over the paper but his manner betrayed nothing.

Oliver said nothing to Digg the entire way back to the club and Digg remained silent as well. He felt like he was in a daze. Like his actions had been done by someone else controlling his body. As soon as some rational part of his brain tried to go down a path to analyze what he had done he shut it down and pushed it away.

The clip was ready when promised. Neatly presented in a small blue box, Oliver purposely did not turn it over to look at the inscription. He spent most of the day Friday installing the GPS tracker. Even then he avoided the words. He never let his eyes focus on them.

As the hours ticked down he buried himself in the training room. The focus and repetition exactly what he needed to try and ignore everything that had happened and had the potential to happen.

He stepped into the main space, freshly showered, blue box in his pocket and spied Felicity from across the room. He was momentarily struck dumb. He'd seen her dressed up before, but never like this. The skirt was short, the front was low, and the heels were high.

There was a flush in her cheeks as she handed Digg her bag. Oliver watched from the side as she busied herself with the tech. Her hands weren't as sure as the usually were, he noticed. It took her longer to link the ear pieces. He wanted to take them from her fumbling hands and do it for her, but he could't make himself cross to her.

Digg came back with her bag. As he explained to her what he'd given her Oliver was doubly glad he'd gone ahead with the tracker. A knife Felicity would probably drop if she tried to use, and a panic button that would only work if her purse was on her, were not ideal backups.

She was heading to the printer when he halted her. "Here," he said gruffly and handed her the box. She stopped dead when she spied the small blue box, but took it as he held it out.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at him in confusion. He knew she'd noticed his behavior the past week, but she hadn't said a word; strange behavior for her as well.

"Just open it," he ordered. He could't watch her do it. He couldn't see the expression on her face as she looked at the hair clip for the first time because that would make all of this very very real. He turned to his weapons, making himself focus on checking the arrows in the quiver, and loading the bow in the bag.

He heard her sharp intake of breath, "Oliver...I don't..." he knew she was confused, hell, he was just as confused as she was.

His face and demeanor were completely neutral, "I installed a GPS tracker in it. If for some reason you get separated from me I'll be able to find you." he cringed internally as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He hadn't mean to say 'me', he'd meant to say 'us'. He also hadn't meant to sound so affected.

She also didn't have much luck schooling her voice when she replied, "It's beautiful, Oliver. Thank you, I'll take good care of it."

He finished stowing everything he might need in his bag and turned to look at her. She still stood, almost frozen, holding the box.

Oliver let the bag drop to the floor and took three long strides to stand before her. He could feel Digg's eyes on his back as he slid the clip from her hand. Her hair was finer than he expected, the strands slipped through his fingers as he pulled it back and placed the clip.

Finally he allowed himself to look at her, and for just a moment he let her see how concerned he was for her. Her eyes softened as she reached up to grasp his wrist. "Don't worry, I'll bring it back in one piece." she whispered, and his heart leapt in his throat because he knew she wasn't talking about the clip.

"You'd better, it's important to me." his voice was rough, and everything was starting to go further than he wanted it to go right then. They needed to focus on the mission, and keeping her safe. He spun away quickly and grabbed his bag. "I'm leaving now. I'll be outside the party all night if you need anything and I'll be on the comms as well." he said unnecessarily, and before she could respond he was up the stairs and gone.

As the night went on he slowly began to realize that he was also completely unprepared for what would happen. Digg was the one that talked Felicity through the evening. Oliver only interjected a few times, mostly keeping silent because as soon as Mason approached her a red fueled rage crawled up from Oliver's belly and let itself out.

He hid in the shadows and listened while one of the smartest women he knew dumbed herself down for a piece of shit that was wholly unworthy of her. And she did it for Oliver. To help him. To help his mission.

When she left for the night, having successfully completed her objective he saw Felicity and Mason standing out front.

Mason was almost flush against her, his fingers playing with the fabric of her dress as they said goodnight.

Felicity may have seemed unaffected, but he could see how tightly she held her shoulders, and when Mason reached a hand up to brush over her face she stuttered backwards every so slightly.

Oliver almost revved the engine on his bike and drove over the well manicure lawn to mow down Mason. He forced himself to put his helmet on and get ready to follow her back to Verdant.

He watched carefully as Felicity pulled out of the long driveway and made her way through the curving roads of the neighborhood.

"I'm right behind you." he told her, unable to tramp down his feelings on what he'd just had to witness.

"On my way back." she replied, the tension in her voice all too noticeable.

He had parked the bike and was opening the driver's door for her before she had even tried to exit the car. When he opened it she jumped a foot. "Phase one complete." she said, trying to hide her nervousness.

He didn't respond. He held out a hand for her to take and she gave it to him automatically. Oliver didn't release her until they'd taken several steps, but he still hadn't said a word.

Digg greeted her when they arrived and Oliver tried not to listen as she detailed her night. When he heard her try to laugh off how Mason had had his hands on her he froze and then headed straight to the training room, purposely slamming the door behind him.

He could feel the anger rising in him. Without pause he stripped off his shirt, picked up the wooden sticks and began a punishing routine on the form.

He lost all track of time. When he was focused on hitting the form in the right spot there wasn't room to think about anything else. He was forced to push everything else from his mind. It was an escape. A hideout. A bandaid for his bigger problems. And he knew this, but right then it was his only option.

When she pushed the door open and watched him he was aware of her presence. He continued on for a few more minutes before stopping.

Everything he'd felt from that night came rushing back and he had to have it under control before he looked at her. So he took his time. He put the equipment away, and grabbed a bottle of water and a towel before he finally turned around.

She leaned against the door frame. Curls looser than they had been earlier in the night, heels missing. There was a pinched look around her eyes that he'd never seen before.

"I don't like it." he blurted out as he approached.

He'd taken her by surprise he could tell. She licked her lips before she responded and he couldn't help noticing as her tongue peeked out for just a second. "Why not?"

His pace slowed as he neared her. Something rose between them, and the air stilled. He took his time answering. He couldn't tell her the truth because he didn't know the real reason himself. So he settled on a version of it.

"You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk. That's what Digg and I are for."

Her eyes flashed for a second, and he knew he saw right through his bullshit. "Well, if either of you were his type I would have gladly stepped back. But in this case I was the person for the job. We're a team, this is what we do." This was his Felicity. Not the one he'd had to listen to all night. This was the Felicity he'd first met. Who questioned him, and challenged him, and made him think.

"I still don't like it." he knew it was a poor argument, and she knew it too. But she didn't push him.

"I just came to give you this back." she held the clip out towards him.

His response was immediate. "Keep it. I want you to use it again."

She pushed it towards him again, "It obviously costs a fortune, and it belonged to one of your ancestors. I'd hate to lose it."

He didn't know how she knew it was a Queen family piece, but he had an idea that Diggle was responsible.

Oliver took a half a step closer and closed his hand over hers, the clip pushing into both their palms. "It's just some junk costume jewelry I put the transmitter in, that's all."

He didn't know where the lie came from, and he regretted it as soon as it was out of his mouth.

Felicity leaned her head to the side and gave him a look, "Oliver, this piece is easily worth several thousand dollars. I don't own much good jewelry, but I know it when I see it. This is not junk. Besides, there's an inscription on it from another OQ."

His heart was in his throat at her words. That damn engraving. Of course she'd seen it.

The hand he'd covered was pulling away and he let her go, but when she opened her fingers he took the clip from her and held it up.

The control. The control it took to keep his voice even was more than he used when firing deadly accurate arrows. But he had to. He could't afford to give anything away right then. "All my love, always. OQ." he read aloud, as if he was seeing it for the first time. Although in reality he was.

He couldn't look at her. "Must have been my great-grandfather. Another Oliver, it's where I got my name from." The lies just kept coming. But he was too far in now.

Felicity wasn't giving up. "Which is yet another reason why you should hold on to it. I shouldn't be responsible for something your namesake gave your great-grandmother." she protested.

It was impossible not to look at her now. She stood before him, eyes wide, silently pleading with him to tell her the truth. But right now he didn't know what that was. All he knew was he needed her to keep the clip. He needed her to wear it. He needed her to be safe.

Slowly he took her hand again, trying to ignore how he could feel every point of contact between them. Without blinking he laid the clip back in her palm and closed her fingers around it. Neither of them were breathing. "I want you to keep it." and this time he let the control fall.

He didn't move while she inched back from him, letting her hand slip from his. But she kept the clip. It wasn't until he heard the heavy metal door slam shut announcing her exit that he finally allowed himself to move.

With heavy steps he approached the salmon ladder and eyed it like an enemy before he attacked it.

He wasn't going home that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad everyone is liking Oliver's POV. This one matches with chapter 2 of the original 'Above and Beyond'. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Oliver watched, eyes drawn tight, as Felicity finished her rant and stalked from the training room. He hadn't meant to bait her, but he was exhausted from training all night, and stressed from everything whirling through his head. Hearing that she was going to see Mason again so soon was more than he could handle at the moment.

With a sigh that quickly devolved into an aggravated growl he glared at Digg, daring him to say something. Smartly he stayed quiet, and exited the room as well.

Oliver fell back into training, and when Digg returned later he was feeling slightly more human.

"She's scared out of her mind, but she'd too proud to show you." the other man said, breaking the silence.

Oliver didn't answer.

"Do you even know what you're doing? You're confusing the hell out of her and that's the last thing she needs right now. She's doing her best to be strong. For you. But you're too busy acting like a jealous jackass to notice."

Oliver's eyes flew to Digg's. "I'm not jealous." he said automatically, and Digg scoffed.

"Oliver, I know you've got issues. And you know what, you probably should. But stop lying to yourself. That girl is the best thing that's happened to you in a long time. And I think you actually know that. And I think it scares the hell out of you. But if you keep this up you're going to lose her. She's too tough to put up with your bullshit. Ironically, that's what you like about her."

"She has no idea what she's gotten herself into." Oliver ground out, pointedly ignoring most of what Digg had said.

"I think you're right about that." Digg agreed, "All the more reason for you to stop being something else she has to worry about."

Oliver stalked the perimeter of the space as he went over everything Digg had said. The words he'd had inscribed on the clip kept floating to the forefront of his mind.

"I didn't expect her. I wasn't looking for...anyone. And then she snuck in, with her ponytail, and upgrading my system, and telling me no. And now I'm supposed to just sit back and watch while...this happens." he spun on his heel and faced Digg. "If this was Carly how would you be reacting?" and Oliver stopped dead as he realized what he'd just admitted, and how he'd just compared himself and Felicity to Digg and the woman he'd made no qualms about loving.

Oliver allowed himself to fall back against the wall and slide down. He rested his head in his hands as he waited.

"I'm having a hard time dealing with it because it's Felicity, and I care about her. If it was Carly...I can't even go there man because I'd probably be sitting in a dark room, with torn up knuckles, trying to figure out how to even function without killing the piece of shit." he'd described Oliver's current state precisely, "But it's happening, and you have to find a way to deal because she needs you. I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but right now, that girl needs you."

He sat in the dark for hours after Digg left. What Oliver had said was true. He hadn't expected her. He'd spent five years on the island with his focus solely on Laurel. When he'd returned they were both so different, but she was all he'd known for so long he didn't know how to think about anyone else. And then she'd been with Tommy. Until she wasn't. Oliver hadn't wasted any time. But when he'd heard Laurel screaming for Tommy the night the Glades fell, and when he'd held his best friend as he died everything else fell away.

In the five months he'd been gone he'd spent a lot of time thinking about Tommy and Laurel and everything that had happened between the three of them. Not once had he factored Felicity into any of it, until he returned and realized she'd been there the entire time; supportive, and strong, and being the foundation he needed even when he wasn't aware of needing one.

He could do this. He could treat her like a member of the team, and trust in her abilities. He could be the support she needed, without causing her more problems, because it's what needed to be done.

But he didn't have to like it.

The date loomed nearer, and soon enough he found himself on the back of his bike, following her to a new location. They'd managed to make it through the mission prep without him being a colossal jackass, which he felt was a major improvement. The looks Felicity kept shooting him let him know she'd noticed and was confused about this turn in his behavior.

The dress she wore that night almost made him cringe. She'd be beautiful in anything, but that dress she had chosen specifically for Mason in order to look cheap, and easy. It took away from her, and that made him angry.

He picked a spot on a side street under a street light that wasn't working, but had a direct view of the front of the restaurant. As he listened to her greet Mason and begin the motions of her 'date' he did his best to tramp down the flares of rage that tried to make themselves known.

Digg made some quiet suggestions when she began to go off on a tangent about shoe shopping and she corrected accordingly. Oliver's heart rate returned to a normal pace while they ate dinner, but it was short lived.

Mason's canned line about not being able to keep his hands off of her made Oliver roll his eyes and scoff. "I didn't even use that line when I was a teenager." he muttered under his breath, forgetting for a moment that she could hear him.

The next comment from Mason got a different reaction. Oliver sat up straighter on his bike, and he even heard Digg grumble something about how the man needed to keep his damn hands off of her.

But it was Felicity that made him almost bust down the door. When he heard her throaty whisper saying "That felt amazing, do it again." he found his helmet off, scrambling madly for his bow. It was actually Digg's incensed reaction that brought him back down.

He stood frozen, back so taut it felt like his spine was a metal rod. Felicity was moaning. The sound of lips on skin transmitted over the ear piece. His jaw locked tight, his teeth clenched so hard he may have done damage.

"Oliver, you need to keep yourself under control." Digg's voice came over his comm only. But control was something he was quickly losing.

Felicity let out a startled screech and he was on the move, standing directly across the street from the entrance to the restaurant now.

"I couldn't help myself. I needed to know if you were wearing anything under that dress." Mason drawled, and Oliver exploded.

"Felicity! Get out of there! I will kill him! I will put arrows in every one of his limbs before I break every bone in his body, and only then will I allow him to die!" There could have been a crowd around him and Oliver wouldn't have known or cared. He was across the street now, stalking straight for the door unaware of anyone or anything else.

It was Felicity that made him stop. "Oliver, how could you!" she shrieked. If she was yelling at him she wasn't around Mason, and for that reason he stopped. "Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend and let me do my job!"

He was incapable of speech just then. A low, predatory snarl emerged from his throat instead.

Felicity wasn't through yelling at them though. "Both of you need to stop with the noises, and comments, it's distracting! This is hard enough as it is. I swear to god if you keep it up I will take out my ear piece, do you understand me!"

Oliver froze and fear rolled through him. She couldn't take out her comm. They wouldn't know what was going on with her and Mason and he wouldn't be able to respond if she was in trouble.

"I wouldn't advise that if I were you." it was impossible for him to say it calmly, she was lucky he didn't tear right into the restaurant and haul her out.

He heard a huff of irritation before she spoke, "Well done, mister, you just blew it!" and before he could speak all he could hear was static.

"Felicity! Turn it back on!" he demanded but there was nothing there.

"Oliver, get back on your bike." Digg's voice was dangerously low.

"She took it out, Digg." he growled. Anger, frustration, and fear were all competing within to see which one would win out.

"Get back on the damn bike and watch the door. We'll deal with her taking out the comm later. Right now you need to watch over her."

Digg's final words resonated with him. Watch over her. That's all her could do now.

With heavy steps he walked back to the motorcycle and waited.

It took half an hour before they exited. A half an hour that felt like days.

The relief he felt at seeing her walk out, safe and whole almost took his breath away. He watched her look around furtively and wondered if she was looking for him. Everything in him said to grab her up, put her on the back of his bike and drive off. But he couldn't do that. He had to sit there, and watch as Mason held her in his arms and then kissed her.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Digg asked, and Oliver distractedly wondered what he had said or done to alert Digg. He couldn't remember.

When she was safely ensconced in the car he let out a sigh of relief. There was light traffic and he pulled out two cars behind her, waiting a few blocks before he zipped around them.

She drove the last half a mile faster than usual and by the time she'd peeled into the back parking lot of Verdant he was worried. He watched as she ran from the car, punched in the security code as fast as possible and disappeared down the stairs.

"Shit," he muttered and tore after her. The door shut and relocked just before he reached it. By the time he had it open she was at the bottom.

"You shouldn't have done that." he heard Digg say.

The half-hysterical scream that came from her made him stall halfway down the stairs. "I don't care!"

He caught only a flash of yellow and blue as she shoved past Digg and ran for the training room.

"What in the hell happened?" he demanded as he joined Digg at the bottom. The other man just shook his head and handed Oliver the purse and shoes.

"We screwed this one up." Digg said and retreated to the desk.

"Something happened to her in there, didn't it?" Oliver didn't know why he had to speculate out loud, but he did.

Digg didn't answer, and in a way that was worse.

In unspoken agreement they ended up in the training room, waiting for her to emerge from the shower.

Not another word passed between them. Oliver contemplated beating the hell out of something but he settled for pacing.

When he heard the water turn off he came to stand next to Digg and waited.

She finally emerged, looking small and frail. She wore one of his forgotten t-shirts and the sight of her in his clothes stirred something in his chest. It hung off her slim frame, one shoulder exposed, the hem skimming mid thigh. Her eyes were focused on the floor and she didn't see them at first.

When she did she gave a weary sigh and ran a hand over her damp hair. "Are we doing this here?" her eyes cut over the sparring mat and she gave a small shrug, "Appropriate I guess."

She looked like she'd been defeated and he hated it.

Digg stepped forward first, apologizing for how they'd handled their end of the mission that night.

All Oliver could remember was the fear he'd felt when he had no contact with her. "You shouldn't have taken out your comm." he blurted out, ignoring the glare Digg shot his direction. Speaking it aloud brought it all back. "That is the only way we had to know what was going on and if you were safe."

She couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry," her voice was quiet, "It won't happen again, alright?" she tried to step around them but he could't let her go. Without thinking he blocked her escape.

"Did something happen?" his tone was hard, but he had to know. She was hiding something.

"No," she answered quickly, and still refused to meet his eyes. His Felicity would have gone toe to toe with him for blocking her like that.

A cold fissure of fear grew within him. He stepped forward until they were only half a step apart. She still hadn't moved. With one hand he reached out and tipped her chin up until she had no choice but to look at him. "Felicity, I need to know if something happened."

Her eyes flashed for a second, and he was glad to see some life in her. "Nothing happened." she bit off, "He kissed me, ok. It was...unpleasant. I didn't like it. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Was that it?" he was surprised, based on what he'd overheard he wouldn't have been shocked if Mason had tried more than that.

However, when she spoke he knew she had misunderstood him.

"Is that not enough?" the hurt and shock she felt was stark. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a step back from him. "He was touching me. His lips were on me. His hands were...places I didn't want them." her watery eyes locked on his. "I had another man's hands on me, Oliver, how is that not enough?"

His heart was in his throat at her words. Had she even realized what she'd said. He felt his hands clench as he tried to keep a hold of the visceral reaction he was having to her fear.

She was shaking, her fingers digging into her arms in an attempt to get herself under control. And he understood instinctually that she was doing it because of him. She was trying to keep herself from flying apart because of how he would react if she did.

"I'm sorry," he said as evenly as possible. "If this is too much for you..."

She shook her head and cut him off. "It's not. I can do it. I just need you to get over whatever it is that's been wrong with you, because I can't deal with that too."

Guilt swept through him. "I didn't want you to do this because I knew what was going to happen. I know the kind of guy Mason is. I know how he runs through women, and what he thinks of them. So if I've been upset lately it's because I knew, at some point you were going to be standing in front of me, barely able to keep yourself together because of what he'd done to you. And I didn't want that to happen." he hadn't meant to say so much, but her helplessness drove him.

He'd taken her by surprise. When she tried to speak whatever she was going to say came out as a choked cry. Oliver didn't hesitate, he did what he had subconsciously wanted to do since the moment she'd stepped out of that bathroom. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. One of his hands splayed across her back, needing as much contact as possible, the other stroked over her wet hair.

She didn't cry. All she did was cling to him, her hands fisted in his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt." he mumbled into her hair.

"I know. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." she said quietly

"You can quit. We can find another way in." and he meant it, but he knew she wasn't going to go for it.

"It'll be ok. If you can promise to keep quiet. Just mute the comms like I do."

He pulled back to look at her in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"You're not the only one that worries." she admitted. And for a moment he considered what his missions had been like for her. He tucked her back under his chin in response.

They were quiet for a long moment. Felicity was the one who pushed back and gave him a smile.

Her expression lit up suddenly, "Oh, I almost forgot. I got a third date. A charity gala on Tuesday."

A possessive wave washed over him and he quickly buried it. "Tuesday?" he repeated, the date jogging a memory. When he realized what it was he smiled down at her, "Thea and I will be there as well."

All the air left Felicity's lungs as once. "Oh thank god!" she exclaimed and threw herself back into his arms.

"We'll do better next time. Promise."

"We'll all do better." she agreed, and he knew it was her way of showing him she regretted taking the ear piece out.

"Ok, I need to get home." she said pointedly, stepping back from him and making to head out of the room.

"Felicity...I..." before she left he needed her to know he was sorry for how he'd behaved.

"I know." she cut him off gently and disappeared out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Made it! Thanks to everyone who wanted to see this from Oliver's POV as much as I did, and who told me I could actually write in his voice. Enjoy, and let me know what you think. **

Oliver took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, plastered on his best fake smile, and tried to pay attention to what the man in front of him was talking about. He had arrived at the charity gala with Thea almost an hour earlier and he still hadn't laid eyes on Felicity.

He knew from the comm link that Mason had already picked her up and they were on their way, but until he saw her for himself he wasn't going to be able to relax.

There hadn't been time for her to come by the lair before she needed to break into the Colonel's house, so he was relegated to waiting for her to arrive.

He spotted Mason first, and the woman on his arm could only be seen from the back. Her dark green dress, and elegant up-do nothing like his usual type. Oliver was immediately confused, and then paniced. And then she turned.

Oliver's breath caught in his throat as he realized it was Felicity. Even from across the room he could tell the gown fit her perfectly. She tilted her head slightly to take a sip of her drink and the light caught the hair clip.

It was tucked into the side of her twist, no curls hiding it, meant to be seen and noticed. A swell of pride, and possessiveness filled him and he had to turn away from Thea for a second before she saw the unschooled look on his face. He had to do a better job of hiding his emotions. No one could know the connection between him and Felicity.

It was hard to concentrate on the idle chatter around Felicity and around himself at the same time. He hoped Digg was having better luck. Thea wandered off to the bar, trying to score a drink and Oliver got stopped again before he could follow.

He knew when Felicity saw him. He would have sworn he could feel her eyes on him, and when he turned their gazes locked for just a second.

A few minutes later he found himself forced to talk to Mason as Felicity stood to his side, the man's arm wrapped around her waist. Oliver endured it as long as necessary and then escorted Thea to the opposite side of the room. He may not be able to get Felicity away from the asshole right then, but he would be damned if he'd let his sister be near Mason as well.

There was more small talk, an older woman who desperately wanted to set him up with her granddaughter, and him trying to keep Felicity in his sight.

He listened to Mason dismiss Felicity as so much insignificant flotsam, and Oliver had to rein himself back from stalking over and punching the man in the face. Felicity's muttered 'What a dick!' actually made him smile, and he had to quickly apologize to the person he was talking to.

A lull in the conversation allowed him to excuse himself. Felicity had moved on to the buffet tables which meant he couldn't see her. A familiar voice, coming in tinny over the ear piece almost made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Well, seeing as that's a Queen family heirloom you're so proudly displaying in your hair I just assumed we must be related."

It was Thea, and she had just cornered Felicity.

"Oh shit," Oliver said aloud

He could see them now. Felicity looked like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights although she was trying to hide it. Thea looked like a predator.

Cold sweat broke out on his back as he tried to make his way to them. Of all the contingencies they'd planned for no one had considered that Thea would recognize the hair clip. But of course she would.

He half listened as Felicity did an admirable job of acting like she had no idea what Thea was going on about. But if there was one thing his sister was, it was tenacious. Thea was right, and she wasn't going to give up.

He was twenty feet away when a hand landed on his elbow. He almost shook it off when he looked down and saw the kindly face of the host's elderly mother. With a strained smile he was forced to stop and thank her for her charity work.

When he heard Thea threaten to call the bank manager and have an inventory done he made the worst excuse of his life and hurried to his sister's side.

He more frog marched Thea away instead of trying to delve deeper into the mystery of the hair clip. Thea fumed, whispering angrily in his ear the entire time. Oliver did eventually find the Demarco's and pawned his glaring sister off on them. They had a son the same age and were eager to talk to her.

Mason had found Felicity again, and then suddenly Oliver was on alert. Felicity had been invited back to the house.

When he saw Mason step away he watched Felicity from across the room. Now that it was happening she lost what ever tenuous control she'd been using all night. Her hands twisted in front of her, and she looked scared to death.

"You're doing fine. Just a little bit longer and we'll have what we need. Maybe I'll even take you out for the fro-yo you were talking about." he assured her, glad to see the tension leave her shoulders at his words.

Knowing he'd need to leave the party as well he gathered up Thea, who was all too glad to be going. His timing was perfect and they stepped outside to see Mason and Felicity waiting for their car. As he helped Thea with her wrap he faked a look at his phone.

"There's an issue at the club. Digg's called one of the other driver's to take you home. He should be pulling up now." he told her evenly

Thea gave him a withering look as if she had some reason to not believe him. "Sure, whatever. Maybe I'll call Roy and tell him to come over." she grinned at his glare, and stepped down the stairs to where the car waited.

Felicity was about to get in Mason's car when she caught sight of Oliver over the open car door. Their eyes locked and without words she communicated her fear and worry. He couldn't look away. He needed her to know she'd be safe.

Thea gave him an odd look, and slid into the car. As he shut it behind her, he took one last look at Felicity. "I've got you." he whispered. And then she was in the car, Mason climbing in behind her.

Oliver didn't even wait for Digg to exit the car and open the door for him as would be expected. He was already tearing off his bow tie, and undoing cuff links before they had pulled away from the curb.

"She's got this." Digg assured him.

The noises coming over the comm made him think differently, but he and Digg both pretended like they weren't hearing anything.

They had scoped out Mason's neighborhood days ago.

An eight foot high solid wall surrounded his property. The only access was through a front gate that was manned around the clock with two security guards. A team of five other guards patrolled the perimeter at random intervals.

Digg dropped Oliver off far enough from the front gate that no one could see them. Oliver had changed into half of his Hood outfit just in case. His jacket, bow, and quiver were in a bag slung over his shoulder as he stood in the shadows and watched Digg drive off.

Now he waited. The plan was for Felicity to get in, slip a pill into Mason's drink, and wait for him to pass out. It sounded simple. But as he listened to Mason breathing heavily near her ear Oliver knew it was anything but.

Felicity asked for a drink like they'd planned. Oliver heard her let out a long slow breath. "You're doing good, Felicity. I know this is hard, but you're almost done."

Supportive, and helpful was all he was going to be tonight, regardless of how hard it was going to be on him to listen.

The wait was agonizing. She asked for Mason to put on some music, and then they were dancing. Which meant that Mason wasn't drinking his drugged beverage.

Oliver took some calming breaths of his own when he heard her startled shriek, wondering what Mason had done to her. When she finally asked where the bathroom was and got away from him Oliver felt like he was walking the hallway with her.

He heard a door shut, and Felicity letting out a shaky exhale. "Are you alone?" he asked

"Yeah," she whispered

"You doing okay?"

"Not really, but I think it's almost over." he hoped she was right

"Give him a minute and then try and see if he's passed out or not."

"Ok." she replied.

The silence was discomforting. Other than Felicity's uneven breathing he heard no other sounds.

He didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath until he heard Felicity's excited whisper, "I'm in! Mason't out!"

"Good job. Now, get the download started and then make your way to the front gate. Tell the guard there Mason drank too much and passed out and you've already called a car to pick you up. Digg will be waiting." They'd been over the plan several times, but he didn't think it would hurt to say it one more time.

He sent a quick text to Digg, telling him to circle around the neighborhood and be ready to pull up in front of the guard house.

"On my way." he heard over his comm link only. They were almost out, and then all of this would be over.

Felicity gave a relieved little laugh, "You promised me fro-yo." the change in her tone was dramatic, he couldn't help but feed off of it.

"I did. I'll hold up my end of the bargain." the tension eased out of him as he heard her fingers clicking over the keyboard

"Deal. Plugging the external hard drive in now, and...download has started. Looks like it'll only take a few minutes."

Five minutes tops she'd be in the car with Digg heading back to the club.

Then he heard her breath catch.

"Felicity, what is it?" the hand that held his bag fisted tightly as he waited for her response.

"I don't know." she whispered, fear plain in her voice.

There was a loud bang, and then Felicity sounding scared.

It was Mason's tone that propelled Oliver into his action. The man's voice was dark, and dangerous and something Oliver didn't understand told him she was in trouble.

With a muffled curse he flicked the comm to Digg only as he simultaneously pulled on his jacket and quiver on. He was running for the front gate before the hood was fully up.

"Digg, she's in trouble. I'm going in. Get here now!" and then he switched it off entirely, it would only be a distraction.

Everything tunneled down to doing what was necessary to get her out.

The first two guards saw nothing. He fired an exploding arrow into their glass fronted booth, the resulting explosion and smoke allowing him to scale the gate easily.

A silent alarm had been tripped, but he paid it no mind. The remaining guards came from every direction. Oliver barely blinked. Hand to hand was quicker in close quarters. As he punched and spun his only thought was getting to Felicity.

Soon he was stepping over the prone form of the final guard, arrow notched as he fired another exploding tip at the front door before kicking it down.

They had a basic knowledge of the layout of Mason's home. Oliver bypassed the main living spaces and slipped down the hallway to the left, his leather soled shoes making almost no noise.

Sounds of a struggle let him know he was close. He burst through the door and saw Felicity on the floor, Mason pinning her down with his hands wrapped around her throat.

Oliver didn't think. The arrow he had drawn back found a new home in Mason's chest, slicing cleanly through his heart. The body slumped to the side.

"Felicity!" he yelled, dropping to his knees next to her. Her eyes were shut, dark bruises already forming where Mason's had been strangling. Oliver's hands were everywhere, too scared to check for a pulse. When her eyes fluttered open weakly he almost sobbed in relief.

One of his hands wrapped under her waist, pulling her up towards him slightly. An object lying next to her caught his eye and he reached for it. A syringe. Another wave of panic washed over him.

"Did he inject you?" he asked, but there was no response. She tried to move her head but it only lolled limply.

Suddenly Oliver wasn't in Charles Mason's study, he was in the middle of the Glades, mortar dust covering everything as he watched Tommy die. He shook his head fiercely and focused back on Felicity.

"Felicity! Wake up!" he demanded, not noticing that his voice was breaking, "Fight!" but there was no response.

His gloved hand pushed loose strands of hair off her face as he lowered his forehead to hers. "Please don't do this to me. I need you." he whispered,

"Oliver!" Digg's voice came from down the hall, and then he was in the doorway

"Oh god, what'd he do to her." he said, rushing to their side, "Is she..." but he couldn't finish the sentence.

"She's been drugged, I think." Oliver said, handing the syringe over his shoulder. He didn't say anything about how Mason had been strangling her, one look at her was enough to determine that.

"Let's get her out of here. Cops will be arriving soon." Digg moved to the desk and grabbed the flashdrive; it hadn't crossed Oliver's mind.

He slipped his arms under her and stood easily. Digg provided cover as they made their way out of the house.

Oliver purposely kept his mind blank as he carried her. The one time he looked down to see her pale, soft skin damaged by that man's hands a flare of rage had almost consumed him. Mason's death had been too easy, and Oliver would regret that the rest of his life.

One of the guards from the shack had come to and stumbled out, gun drawn. Oliver never broke stride as Digg put a bullet in the guard's shoulder and jogged for the car.

The ride back to the club was silent and entirely too long. Digg kept shooting worried glances into the back seat as he sped as fast as possible without drawing unwanted attention.

Oliver finally allowed himself to look at Felicity. As if the finger shaped bruises around her neck weren't enough there was also swelling and a small cut along her cheekbone. Mason must have struck her.

His lifted a hand and let it ghost gently over her face. His fist clenched momentarily as he saw a thin trickle of blood make it's way down her cheek. He used his thumb to brush it away.

Light from a passing car made the jewels in the hair clip glitter and the words he'd had inscribed floated to the forefront of his mind.

_Love_. He loved this woman.

It seemed so easy now he didn't understand how he'd struggled for the past week ignoring what he had already known.

By unspoken agreement Digg and Oliver headed for the couch Felicity had placed in the lair instead of the cold metal table they usually used when one of them needed medical attention when they arrived at the club. Digg wheeled over the cart as Oliver lay her down carefully, kneeling at her side as Digg handed him what he needed to start an IV.

They functioned as a well oiled machine, for which Oliver was grateful. He was too close to the edge to handle any sort of conversation.

As Oliver slipped the needle into her fair skin he could hear Digg behind him beginning the analysis on the contents of the syringe.

The clear fluid dripped steadily into her veins, hopefully working to flush the drug from her system quickly. He laid her limp hand across her middle, allowing his fingers to close over hers.

It was a long fifteen minutes before Digg broke the silence. "Looks like a heavy duty dose of rohypnol." Oliver's jaw clenched at the knowledge. He nodded to let Digg knew he'd heard. There was nothing they could do to wake her up, the drug would have to just run it's course.

"How high was the dosage?"

"High enough to keep her asleep for a long while, but not enough to cause any harm."

Relief flowed through him. He reached into the cart and selected what he needed to clean her face. There was nothing he could do for her neck, and as he coasted a hand over the discolored skin he could feel himself getting angry again.

"He was going to kill her." Oliver seethed, forcing himself away from the couch, acutely aware he was quickly losing control of his emotions.

Digg stepped forward, blocking Felicity from Oliver's view, and maybe that was for the best. "You stopped him. You saved her. Mason's dead, and we've got all the information we need to take down the rest of his clients."

"He was going to kill her." Oliver repeated,

"You saved her. He's dead." Digg took two steps closer and put a hand on his shoulder. "She needs you to keep it together right now, man."

The rage had grown within him to the point where he needed to lash out. He needed to expel it before he exploded. With a growl he turned from Digg, facing the wall, his breaths shallow as he fought with himself.

An image of Felicity, head cocked to the side giving him a disappointed look for damaging her lair was the only thing that kept him from putting his fist through the drywall or upending a table.

His eyes slipped shut and he focused on his breathing. She needed him to be calm and in control. Muscle by muscle he forced himself to relax until the anger had dissipated.

Digg gave him an approving nod as he crossed back to Felicity's side.

"It's going to take her hours to sleep it off." Digg said

"We'll go back to the mansion." Oliver decided, and then looked down, realizing he was still dressed as the Hood.

Digg gestured to the back with his head, "Go change. I won't let her out of my sight."

With one more lingering glance in her direction Oliver did as told.

As they made the journey from the club to the Queen mansion, Felicity safely held in his arms Digg looked in the rearview mirror and caught his eyes. "What are you going to tell Thea?"

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't thought about that. "I'll think of something."

There was a chance his sister was already in bed and he could avoid the whole thing, but he doubted he would be that lucky.

Digg pulled up out front and Oliver got out carefully, making sure not hit Felicity's head on the door. Digg went ahead, and by the time Oliver crossed the threshold he knew why the other man was giving him a significant look.

Thea waited halfway down the stairs.

"Ollie, what the hell happened?" she exclaimed and rushed to the bottom. Her surprised eyes cut over Felicity and then back to him, "Wait, this is the girl with that guy who gave me the creeps. This is the girl with our hair clip! I know you didn't believe me, but I _know_ that clip belongs to us. Why is she here?"

Oliver's patience was thin, but he needed to protect Felicity and keep Thea from asking too many questions.

"She ended up at the club with Charles Mason, he drugged her drink and tried to get rough with her. The bouncers kicked him out and I felt bad for her. I didn't know where she lived so I decided to bring her here. I didn't want Mason to follow her home. I was being friendly" It was the thinest excuse he'd ever heard. He could almost see Felicity rolling her eyes at him.

Thea gave him an incredulous look, but something in his demeanor must have told her something else because she let it go. "Ok, Ollie. That was very...chivalrous of you."

"Sir..." Digg interrupted and motioned towards the stairs, saving from his sister.

"Goodnight, Speedy." Oliver said before moving past her.

"I assume you're putting her in a guest room." Thea said in a lilting voice.

He threw her a glare. "Goodnight." he said pointedly and continued to the second floor.

Oliver had no intention of putting Felicity in a guest room, which Digg seemed to have known because the door to Oliver's bedroom had already been pushed open.

Digg waited in the hallway. "Need anything?"

"No, we'll be good." Oliver said,

"I'll stop by and talk to security, let them know to beef it up tonight, just in case." Oliver nodded his agreement.

"Take care of her." Digg added unnecessarily and shut the door behind them.

Oliver laid her down on his bed, and then realized he had a bit of a problem. Felicity still wore her green evening gown. The high slit had parted, showing a long strip of bare leg he couldn't seem to keep his eyes from.

Then he saw the bruises again, and the swelling on the side of her face, and any desire he'd felt was momentary.

He selected a dress shirt from his closet, not wanting anything that would be constricting against her throat and then sat by her hip, leaning her forward until she rested against his chest. The closure for the dress was hidden at the shoulder, and it took a few fumbling attempts before he got it unlatched.

He pulled the zipper down gently, and slipped her arms into the shirt, leaning her back enough to fold the ends together in the front. His fingers nimbly did up the buttons before he tugged the dress down her hips and off her legs. The shirt came almost to her knees, and he felt he'd done a damn good job being respectful of her state. He only hoped she thought the same when she woke up.

It was easy enough to pull the covers back and slide her beneath them. The last thing he did was pluck the hair clip from her now messed up twist. A few more pins and her blonds hair spilled over his pillows, leaving her looking almost peaceful.

With the hair clip clutched tightly in his hand he pulled a chair up to the bedside and waited.

The night drug on. He dozed off once only to be woken up by Felicity's frantic thrashing.

He was on his feet immediately, sitting on the side of the bed and covering her hand with his. "Shhh, you're safe." he told her, brushing hair out of her face and waiting without breathing until she calmed.

The rest of the night was spent pacing the floor until the sun began to rise.

Oliver returned to the chair, laying the hair clip he'd held on to all night on the table next to the bed. He sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees, head in his hands.

He didn't know she was awake until he heard a rustling sound and a long, drawn out 'ow'.

Oliver leaned over her, heart beating frantically. "Felicity, how do you feel? Don't move if it hurts."

She blinked against the light, and grimaced before she spoke. "It's mostly my neck. The rest of me just feels like I got run over by a train, that's all."

Even though her voice sounded rough and unnatural it was still the most beautiful thing he'd heard. It struck him suddenly that she was going to be alright. The knot that had resided in the center of his chest loosened up a bit. He sat back in the chair and looked down, needing a moment to let himself accept it.

Her hand on his wrist startled him. "Don't," she whispered, "Please don't do what you always do. I won't..." tears formed in her eyes, and he realized she thought he was shutting down and blaming himself. "I won't do something like this again...I don't want to."

He pulled her towards him, hating that he'd made her upset. "I'm sorry," she continued, unable to stop, "I'm so sorry, I should have..." sobs choked her voice and he held her tighter, one hand coasting over her hair as he whispered in her ear.

"This wasn't your fault. Missions go bad. Sometimes we have days like this." it took everything he had to keep his voice even, but he meant it.

Felicity's eyes were wide as she sat back and stared at him.

"I take it you weren't expecting that response." he said lightly

"No, not exactly." she admitted, "Oliver..."

He looked her right in the eye and gave her a small smile, "You're part of my team. I trust you. I trusted you long before I knew how invaluable you would become to me. You're smart, and capable, and sometimes thing just go wrong." There was more that he wanted to say, but right then he needed to make sure she wasn't second guessing herself.

The stunned expression on her face let him know she'd heard him. "But you're right, you won't be doing that again."

"No, I think we've learned that some things should be left to the professionals." she gave a little laugh, but it was hard and brittle.

"I think we've also learned that I can't handle seeing another man's hands on you." he admitted, waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes flicked up to his. "Oliver..." she breathed out, stunned.

The hope and want in her eyes was almost palpable and he wondered how he'd been so blind for so long.

His hand came out to cup her cheek, "Felicity, somewhere, in all of this I realized...I realized you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I would be an idiot to do anything that would jeopardize that."

Her hand came up to wrap around his, her thumb brushing over his pulse point. "That sounds suspiciously like something Digg would say."

He nodded once, "Doesn't make it any less true."

"Touche," she replied, but he could see the doubt on her face. Their eyes were locked as her hand left his wrist and slowly trailed up over his arm, across his jaw and cheek and began to stroke the line between his brows. His eyes fell shut and he relaxed into her.

"That's better," she said quietly. When he felt her begin to draw back his hand flashed up and caught hers. He didn't blink or look away as he brought her arm closer in. His lips ghosted over her wrist and she gasped.

He didn't hide from her, he let her see everything he'd been through that night. The fear, the jealousy, the rage, and the realization that he loved her. When his lips made contact a second time she shivered.

In the space of an instant he'd gone from needing to make sure she was safe to needing to kiss her.

He pulled her closer and she didn't resist. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he slid from the chair to the side of the bed. His hands landed on her waist and then she was against him.

"Oliver, " she said, her voice light and breathy. He could see her mind working, trying to figure out how this had happened.

"Stop thinking." he told her, moving in closer

"I'll try, but this is...I never expected this. You never gave me any indication that anything I felt could be more than just an unrequited crush."

A fist clenched around his heart. "I know. And I'm sorry if you doubt me, you have every reason to. But, you need to know that I know now that you're what I've been looking for. You're what I need. Always." he'd quoted part of the inscription on purpose.

There was no more hesitation on Felicity's part. Her mouth was suddenly on his, and after a moment to realize this was actually happening he kissed her back. One of her hands scratched through his hair, the other clutched a handful of his shirt.

His hands ran over her back and down her sides. When he felt warm, smooth skin under his fingertips he slipped under the shirt, skimming over her waist. She moaned into his mouth and sucked his bottom lip between her teeth.

Oliver let out a low growl as he kissed along her jaw and then her collarbone. The hands at her waist pushed her backwards into the pillows as he rose above her on one knee and followed.

He was just about to trace the edge of the borrowed shirt she wore with his lips when there was a sharp knocking behind him.

In a flash he was on his feet, blocking Felicity with his body as he turned to see who the intruder was.

It was Thea. She stood in the doorway, arms crossed shaking her head at what she'd just witnessed.

"Just 'friends', Ollie?" she said smugly, "You really thought I bought that line last night that you felt sorry for her and was worried that creep was going to follow her home?"

Thea crossed the room and sat in the chair Oliver had spent his overnight vigil in.

He heard Felicity scramble behind him, no doubt mortified at his sister catching them.

"Speedy..." he began but she held up a hand to quiet him.

"Don't. Now, I don't know why she was involved with that sleezeball, or why you were pretending like you didn't know her when it was totally obvious you did." both Oliver and Felicity dropped their heads at this statement, "Your explanation last night was lame, and quite frankly insulting if you thought I was going to believe it."

"How...how was it obvious that we knew each other?" Felicity said timidly.

The look Thea gave her was withering, "Seriously?" she asked, arching one eyebrow. First, there was the crazy amount of eye sex you two were having. Don't deny it." she ordered at their reaction, "And then, when you were leaving. You have no idea how you looked at him, or how he looked at you, do you?" Oliver just stared at her, having no idea what she was talking about. "Well, I don't know how you got to where you're sucking face finally, but trust me, there was some serious 'talking without talking' going on, and it was all very intense. There was no doubt you knew each other, I just didn't know how."

Oliver once again tried to speak but Thea cut him off. "Hold on dear brother, you'll get your say. Now, more than anything, what I have to know is why she was wearing great-grandma Queen's hair clip, because I damn well know that's what it is."

While she'd been talking she had leaned over and taken the clip from where it lay on the bedside table.

There was a long pause while Thea looked at her brother expectantly, "May I speak now?" he asked.

Thea waved her hand and Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her. He still couldn't tell Thea the truth, but some version of it that sounded more believable than the tale he'd told last night would have to do.

"I didn't exactly tell you the entire truth last night because I was worried about Felicity. She works for me on the side at the club. I found out that Mason was trying to infiltrate Queen Consolidated and use bogus information to sink us to our investors. I asked Felicity if she could help me out by getting that information from Mason. So she pretended to go on a date with him. But...it was too much of a risk. He almost killed her last night when he caught her trying to hack his computer. Luckily the Hood was on to him as well for doing something similar and was there to save her. She has me listed as her emergency contact which is why I brought her back here." Oliver said all this so calmly it almost sounded like the truth to Felicity.

Thea nodded along as he spoke and gave him a long look when he was finished. "That still doesn't explain the clip." she said thoughtfully.

The clip was harder to explain, and there was no way to hide what Thea had seen. "I...care for Felicity. I wasn't ready to take it public. The clip was something I chose because I wanted her to have it." Felicity reached a hand out and tangled her fingers with his.

Thea's look had softened and she glanced back down at the piece in her hands. Just as she was about to give it back she pulled it in closer and gave it another look.

"Oliver, since when does this hair clip have an inscription on it?" she asked and his heart dropped. "And who on earth is OQ. As far as I know you're the only...Oh. My. God!" she screeched, rising to her feet as she looked between the clip and her brother and back to the clip again.

This wasn't how he wanted Felicity to find out. He hadn't even thought that far.

There was a long moment and then he felt the bed move as Felicity suddenly pushed herself back into the headboard.

She'd figured it out.

Thea pushed the clip into Felicity's limp hands. "Here, this belongs to you. I'm just going to...yeah, I'm gonna go now." she said quickly and slipped out the door.

He still hadn't turned to look at Felicity. The air was heavy between them as he waited for her to say something.

"Is she right, Oliver? Did you have this added?" she sounded shocked, unable to believe it was true

Oliver scrubbed his hands over his face and finally looked at her, "Yes, I did."

"And did you have it added for me?"

"Yes, I did." he admitted, "Now you know all my deep dark secrets."

Her hand came out to pull on the hem of his shirt so he'd resume his spot next to her. "I thought I already knew the deepest." she countered with a smile.

"Not by half. Telling you I was the Hood had nothing on this." he said, matching her grin

Felicity held the clip between them, letting the light catch the ruby. "Did you mean for me to find out?" he knew why she was asking

"I don't know." he said honestly, "When I had the engraving done I wasn't even sure why I did it. It was...impulsive."

She gave him a look, "But you don't do impulsive."

"Maybe I do when it matters." he was already leaning in and she met him halfway.

He kissed her until they both needed air. Their foreheads resting against each other, her hand played with the edge of his collar. "When did you figure out why you did it?"

"Last night, when I almost lost you."

Her breath caught in her throat and she buried her face in his neck, holding him tight. "I'm sorry I scared you." she said, her voice muffled

"I'm just glad I got there in time." he said softly,

"Mason?" she asked so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Dead." he answered, his voice hard. He felt her jerky nod.

"Good."

They were silent after that. She curled into him, one hand holding onto his shirt as if she was afraid he was going to slip away from her.

When he looked down her eyes were falling shut. Slowly, he shifted her so she was once again laying down.

She blinked sleepily and held her hand out, "Stay." it wasn't a request.

He slid in behind her, arms wrapping around her middle as he pulled her to his chest. His lips skimmed over the back of her neck and she trembled.

"How'd I get out of my dress and into your shirt?" she asked suddenly

"I changed you." he said, and waited for her to yell at him.

All she did was make a disgruntled noise and something unintelligible.

"What was that?" he asked

"I said, it figures that you take my dress off and I'm unconscious when it happens."

A wicked smile crossed his face, "Well, next time we'll just have to make sure you're awake."

Felicity stilled, then shifted backwards some and turned in his arms. "Next time." she agreed, laying her head on his chest.

"And I'm keeping the shirt."


End file.
